What did it start with?
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: It started with a kiss. I know, everybody uses that, but I felt the need to go much more in depth with it, much deeper into how their relationship would eventually unfold. Yuu/Tohru *Permanent Hiatus*


Hello, all~ I is back~ But of course, I kinda meant to put this up here a lot earlier, but alas, I didn't have time. TT-TT So ANYWAY! I decided to wirte this fic on account that there aren't very many PrinPrin fics up that are YuujirouxTohru-centirc.

Disclaimer time: No, I don't own, I only wish I owned, as does everybody else on this enitre site.

"I can only think of you as my younger sister. Can you think of me as your older brother?" Tohru said to his younger sister, Sayaka.

"No! I've always dreamt of becoming your wife some day. I was really happy when I found out we weren't related be blood. I thought you felt the same way about me, that you would always love me. And if we get married, we can be a real family with my parents. An orphan like you should be real happy with that."

"Anyway, I'm contacting your father."

"No! I'm not going back until you promise to come back!"

"You know!" Yuujirou cut in.

"Yuujirou." Tohru gave him a slight glance.

"There's no point in attacking your brother."

"Who are you? What are you saying?" Sayaka asked the blond.

"Yuujirou?"

"This was supposed to be a secret, but your brother is not interested in girls." Yuujirou said with a small smirk.

"What? That's not true!" Sayaka said, watching the blond move closer to her brother. "He was involved with some girl before!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, he's dating me now." Yuujirou moved closer, if possible, placing a soft hand on Tohru's cheek.

"You think you can fool me like that?"

"I'm serious." Yuujirou moved his face in towards Tohru's, daring the girl to continue. "You want proof?" He leaned in closer to Tohru, pressing their lips together in a long, drawn out kiss.

Mikoto gasped, dropping the blue bucket he was given to "cure" his tone-deafness.

The two pulled apart, Yuujirou smirking at the girl. "Well? You still don't believe me? Then let's keep going..."

Sayaka gasped, though not nearly as drastically as Mikoto, not believing her eyes. "No, it can't be!" She had tears brimming at her eyes as she watched the blond boy once again move closer to her brother. "It can't be...No!!!!!!!!!!" Sayaka screamed, running away from the trio. Yuujirou moved from Tohru, following Sayaka with his eyes. Geeze... He thought.

"Yuujirou, you..."

Yuujirou looked at Tohru at the mention of his name. "What? You should be happy since she went back home."

"But you know..." Tohru sighed.

"Hey, where's Mikoto?" The two turned around to see a fully shocked, fully paled Miko-chan.

"So you guys are like that now, huh?" Mikoto said, still in shock.

"Don't take it seriously!" Tohru yelled at the pink-haired princess.

"That was just to ward her off. She was just surprised to see us kiss; she might be back after she calms down. You better have something to say when she does." Yuujirou turned, his back facing Mikoto.

"Next time..."

"Maybe we have to do more than kiss. What do you think?"

"Yuujirou..." Tohru slowly left the group, walking down the stairs heading toward the dorms.

"Looks like Kouno's got his hands full." Mikoto said, both his eyes and Yuujirou's never leaving the retreating form.

"Looks like it."

"Maybe he feels better when he's doing the princess job."

"Maybe. This princess job is helping him both financially and psychologically. You may be tone-deaf, but that's nothing compared to what he goes through."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Tone-deaf is nothing."

"Stop saying that!"

Tohru sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I have to deal with Sayaka sooner of later. But for now..."

-

-

-

The three princesses, full in hair, make-up, and wardrobe, stood at the side of the stage awaiting their cue. Natashou- sempai stood anxiously, thinking, thinking, thinking...The outfits look fabulous! The entire school will faint before the beautiful princesses!!!

Said princesses walked onto the stage, nervously awaiting for the curtain to rise...

-

-

-

"Honey Flash!" The three sang the last words as the music was drowned out by the crowd's cheering, screaming for an encore, clapping and hollering so much to make hands and ears bleed profoundly. The princesses bid the crowd one last angelic smile before the curtain closed. Almost immediately after, the three darted off the stage to their ice cold water bottles and *probably* more comfortable clothes.

"That was tortuous! Why would they make us do this?" Mikoto whined, as per usual after any big princess event.

"Quit whining, kid." Yuujirou said, throwing an empty water bottle at the pink-haired princess. He turned to Tohru, about to ask him what he thought of their performance. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, it seems, that he was cut off by a staff member.

"Kouno-kun. Kouno Tohru-kun? There is someone on the phone for you. Follow me." The staff member spared a quick glance at the other princesses before taking Tohru to the nearest phone.

"Hai? ...Konnichiwa..."

"Tohru-kun...How have you been?" the voice on the line said.

"Fine...Is something wrong?"

"We need you to come home, if only for tomorrow."

"I'm busy tomorrow. Gomen..."

"Cancel you plans then! ...Sayaka came home in hysteric, crying about you being a two-timer and...kissing a young, blond boy...Who is he? Are you dating him?"

-

'Why couldn't Sakamoto-sama make sure Tohru was ok himself? Why make me...' Yuujirou thought, thankful to be out of his princess wardrobe.

-

"...His name's Shihoudani. And...I really don't think that's any of your business. Gomen, but I can't cancel my plans."

Yuujirou kept close to the wall, quietly wondering why Tohru was taking about him...

"What's so important that you can't come home for a day?"

"It's really none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of something. Goodbye." Tohru hung up the phone and sighed heavily. They don't need to know about the Princess job...Or Yuujirou, for that matter...

Yuujirou stepped out of his hiding place, simply as if he was never there to begin with. "Ne, Tohru-kun? Is everything ok?"

Tohru jumped, his head snapping to the source of the voice. "Oh...haha...Yeah...Why aren't you with the others?"

"Sakamoto-sama was getting worried and asked me to check on you...Are you sure you're ok, Tohru-kun?"

"Hm? Y-Yeah...I'm just a bit tired is all...I think I'll turn in early..."

"Alright...And Natashou-sempai wants us to leave out outfits in the P-ROOM this time."

"Ok..." Yuujirou led the way to the P-ROOM, Tohru a safe distance behind. When they arrived, Miko-chan was bursting out of the room with Natashou-sempai right on his heels about his wig. Following them were a string of unknown-to-any-mortal hair care words, a screaming Mikoto included. The two exchanged the usual 'typical Mikoto' looks and quickly set the outfits their respective place and left the room.

"I...guess I'm turning in for the night...Goodnight, Yuujirou..."

"Night, Tohru-kun...I'll be in there soon enough..."

The two parted ways, Yuujirou to get something to eat and basically chill for the rest of the night, and Tohru heading for an early sleep. Tohru slid into the comfort of his pajamas, being his boxers and a long-sleeved button up shirt that was far too long for himself and more than half the buttons were missing. Though even under soft blankets, sleep refused to find him...

-

-

-

Yuujirou quietly snuck into their shared room, creeping up to Tohru. He laced a soft, silky rope around Tohru's wrists, comfortably tying them to the bed. He did the same to each ankle, tying with care and _much_ wiggle room. Climbing atop the blue-haired beauty, he reached for the few buttons left on said beauty's shirt.

Tohru stirred slightly, his eyes half-lidded, innocent, lustful, welcoming...Yuujirou pulled back, taking in his love's appearance. His half-lidded eyes...A light blush gracing his features...His half-open shirt covering little of his lithe body, only reaching down to his knees...His bonds...the silk ropes bounding the blue-haired princess-

"Yuujirou...?" Tohru dreamily said, his voice merely above a whisper. The sight...the soft sound of Tohru's whisper and delicate breathing...It was enough to send anyone over the edge...

Yuujirou smashed his lips upon the blue-haired angel's feverently, lustfully, his hands frantically trying to unbutton the few left, popping off one...two...no more. He lightly nipped at Tohru's bottom lip, receiving gasps, driving him further over edge. Sliding his tongue into the moist cavern of Tohru's mouth, a battle all too easily won for the lighter-haired princess. Tohru moaned into the kiss, struggling to free his bonds. He forcibly pulled himself away from Yuujirou, for much needed air.

"Y...Yuujirou..."

"Tohru-kun..." He dove his head down upon Tohru's soft, pale skin, biting licking, red marks soon to turn to bruises, marks of ownership...

Tohru let out a strangled moan, pressing his hips into Yuujirou's, their groins painfully rubbing against each other. Yuujirou lifted himself up, looking into the lustful eyes of the, no, _his_ blue-eyed angel. He brought his mouth up to Tohru's ear, his hot breath lingering as a hand found it's was down now barely breathable boxers.

Tohru gasped, moaning as Yuujirou slowly stroked his hardness, pressing his erection further into Yuujirou's hand. "Y...Yuujirou...I...aah!" At the blond's simple ministrations, Tohru came into Yuujirou's hand. "...G-Gomen, Yuujirou...I..." He felt his boxers being peeled off, gasping at the slight chill of the cold air on his bare skin.

Yuujirou stood, removing his own pants and boxers, once again climbing on top of the Tohru. He gently placed three fingers in Tohru's mouth, poking his tongue. "Suck."

Tohru did as instructed, earning slight, quiet moans from the blond on top of him. He removed the now saliva-slicked digits, preparing Tohru. He slid a finger into Tohru's tight virgin entrance, feeling the boy tense beneath him, and looked into his sealed-shut eyes. "Shh...Tohru...It hurts, I know...Just relax..."

The look of pain on the blue-haired angel's face lessened as Yuujirou carefully slid his finger in and out of Tohru, slowly, carefully, self-controlled...Yes, it took all of his self-control not to pound the blue-haired princess into the mattress. One, two, three...The pain on Tohru's face was ever evident as he tired to relax, tried to overcome the pain. Almost instantly, Yuujirou noticed this, and with his free hand and gently stroked Tohru's returned erection, maybe not taking the pain away, but distracting the one in pain with pleasure...

Tohru, now loosened up, moaned and bucked his hips upward. "Y-Yuujirou...I need you..."

Yuujirou nodded slightly, pulling his fingers out of Tohru. He positioned himself at Tohru's entrance, and slowly began to push himself into Tohru.

Tohru screamed in pain, bolting up in his bed. He held his hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath. He noticed both a wetness and hardness between his legs, blushing madly as he recalled his dream. "Yuujirou..." he whispered softly, placing a hand to his lips. "Why would I...?" Tohru let out a heavy sigh, untangling his legs from his blanket and stood. _I'd better take care of this..._

Tohru put on some baggy shorts and a t-shirt, and swiftly walked to the private 'Princesses Only' bathroom in the dorm without being seen. After a quick stall check to make sure no other princesses (or stalkers) were present, he chose the stall farthest from the door. He leaned against the wall, his breathing erratic, allowing a hand to slip past the tight barriers of shorts and boxers. He let a slight moan escape as he stoked himself, faster and faster, pumping himself harder with every . Nearing his climax, his dream came flooding back, the sole reason for him being there, alone in the 'Princesses Only' bathroom shut up in a stall...The vivid memory of the day earlier, the feel of Yuujirou holding onto him as if he were his own...the warm feeling of Yuujirou's lips upon his own was enough to send him over the edge of an orgasm, crying Yuujirou's name. Silently, quietly, he cried his name, recovering from the after-effects...

He cleaned himself off, quietly walking back to his room.

"Ne, Tohru-kun...?"

Tohru jumped nearly a foot in the air at the mention of his name, especially in the voice of the one who had previously haunted his sleep. "H-Hai, Y-Yuujir-rou...?"

"Ah...*insert name of the dorm guy*said he heard what was a 'make-your-ears-bleed' scream come from our room...What happened?"

"H-Huh...? I...I just has a strange dream...But everything's fine now, s-so..."

"What happened that was so strange?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing you need to worry about...I-I'm gonna go back to sleep now, so...yeah..." Tohru briskly walked back into the room and climbed into his bed, followed by a confused and worried Yuujirou.

_I had hoped this wouldn't happen...He's probably just freaked because I kissed him earlier...It was just to get his younger sister to leave...I don't feel that was about him...But...is that the _only_ reason I kissed him...? Yeah...Besides. Tohru isn't a girl with big boobs. Haha..._

Yuujirou quietly slid onto his bed, taking one last glance at his best friend before closing his eyes and awaiting sleep...

...However, sleep refused to see either one as soon as it usually would.

"...Ne...Yuujirou...Gomen..."

"For what, Tohru-kun...? I should be the one apologizing...I kissed you in front of your sister...And without asking you about it first...So...go-"

"No-No...You don't have to apologize..." A deep blush spread across Tohru's cheeks as he once again recalled the earlier incident, thus _very_ thankful that it was dark in the room. "You were just trying to help me, after all...I...I g-guess I didn't really mind it all that much..."

"Ne, Tohru-kun? What was that? You say you're falling for me? Haha..."

_Maybe...Just maybe... _"Y-Yuujirou...san...What would you do if...someone...were to fall in love with you...?"

"I...guess it would depend on who it was...And how I felt about that person...But...if it's someone close to me, then...I'd like to know how they feel about me..." Yuujirou inwardly sighed, thinking about the current predicament. _Was Tohru implying that he feels something more...? _"Hey, Tohru-kun...Wh-" Yuujirou stopped, hearing a delicate breathing from the boy in the bunk below him. "He fell asleep..." _Oh well...I'll have to ask him tomorrow. Good night, Tohru-kun..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

So? So? I HATE to bug people about reviewing cause I get reeeeeally tired of seeing it at the end of every fic, but when I don't get ANY reactions from fics and stuff, then I get a little worried that no one likes it and thinks that it sucks. So, in order for some inspiration purposes(And no, not all my inspiration comes from the readers), it just gives me an extra kick in the butt to 1)get more inspiration and 2)get the newest chappy out to my readers so they won't kill me! So, Ima let you go now. Thankies~


End file.
